


Anything for his lord

by undertalefruitsalad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Cunnilingus, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Doubt, Sex, Torture, Unhappy Ending, does this count as tortureporn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: The brothers have endured a lot but now their relationship has reached a level of stability neither of them had ever dared to hope. With their newfound trust in the other they had become careless. They began showing their affection in public, sure no one would dare to attack them, sure they were strong enough to protect one another.They were wrong.Sans gets kidnapped.And it is now up to Papyrus to save his lord.If he is capable to do so.





	1. Lost

Papyrus doesn’t know how it could have happened again. How he could let it happen again. 

With an empty expression he stares at the video tape in his hand and the letter attached to it.

They had taken Sans.

He hadn’t been careful. 

They have Sans!

They didn't make any demands in the added letter. They only wrote that Papyrus should come to the art club room in Hotland in two days if he wanted to see his brother again. Of course without anyone coming with him, but that was nothing that needed to be mentioned. 

Sans had been missing for several weeks. 

Papyrus is used to that by now. He was sure the kid was at fault again. So he had just played his part and waited for the reset to come. 

He had just put himself in his brothers’ bed and waited; like he always did. 

No reset came and it painfully remembered him of that one time where he had left his universe to distract himself from the pain to be without Sans. Because of that, he had missed the reset and his lord had been running around searching for Papyrus only to find him nowhere.

But this is different.

All the time he had spent waiting for something to happen, Sans had been in the clutches of these other monsters.

And Papyrus had done nothing! Sans could be with him right now if he had chosen to search for his brother instead of sitting around.

With shaking hands he eyes the tape, afraid of what he would see. 

Hesitant, Papyrus puts the tape in the recorder, his trembling fingers miss the play button more than once. But when he manages the screen turns on with flickering white noise.


	2. Never let your guard down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus dares to watch the video, but he is still not prepared for what he is about to see.

The video starts with a black screen and noises from somewhere behind the camera until the focus turns to the blindfolded and tightly bound skeleton kneeling on the floor. His scarf had been used as a gag, as it has been done several times before but never against Sans himself. 

Sans was shaking in fury, Papyrus could see it clearly.

“Hey hey Papyrus, how are you holding up all by yourself? I can imagine it is pretty lonely without your lord to entertain you if you know what I mean. You might wonder what this is all about but let me reassure you, it will all come clear in the near future. First: this video is a work in progress and only you will be the lucky monster to see the finished version. We have done all in our might to get only the highest, most qualified stars in the Underground. Starring in our project, playing the role of the kidnapped and soon to be tortured hero will be, drumroll, oh surprise! Your brother!

You might also be wondering why he is sitting there like a little good boy instead of slicing us into itty bitty pieces. That is not his usual way isn’t it? Well, you see, we have his soul.”

The camera shows one of the devices that is used to store the human souls, only this time it holds Sans’ soul inside. 

 

\---

 

Indeed, they had Sans soul, but what the captor didn’t tell Papyrus was the true reason Sans was complying the way he did. 

Sans had awoken dizzy but even then he registered that he was not at home and his body tied up. Arms were bound on his back and legs tightly wrapped in thick ropes, without giving him even the chance to sit up. 

This was bad. 

He tried to get up but his body did not respond to his commands and him being restricted the way he was didn’t help the least with his predicament. He tried to recall how he could come into a situation like this. His head was heavy and he had trouble focussing on anything around him, let alone his own thoughts. 

He remembered that he had been with a few monsters of the guard. They had offered him some cinnamon buns. And he had carelessly accepted. 

“FUCK!”

Sans spat out. They must have put sedatives into the baked treats. 

How could he have been so stupid?

Sure, they were part of the guard but … he should have known better.

He sighed in frustration.

There was no need to get upset about it. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

First he needed to get his head straight, which sounded easier than it actually was. Whenever he tried to put something into focus, it blurred again almost immediately. 

So, since his vision was of no help he would try to get out of his bindings. This was not any less difficult. Just like his vision his limbs were numb and barely moved according to his will. Even flexing his hands turned out to be impossible for now. 

He spilled out several quiet curses. 

Before he had any chance to try and adapt another perspective of getting out of his confines the door to his cell was opened and a monster steps into into sight. 

He knew the monster. Of course he did!

Sans tried his best to demand answers but was stopped abruptly when he suddenly got lifted up by strong arms. 

“So you are finally awake, little Sans. Our little present took you out longer than I thought.”

“I am going to crush you, I am going to destroy every particle of your being. THERE WON’T EVEN BE ANY DUST LEFT WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?”

“Aw little Sansy, don’t be mad. We just want to play with you a little.”

Sans focused and forced himself as best as he could to bring his magic to life but nothing happened.

“I would advise you to be a little less of a nuisance. I didn’t actually think I would have to remind you that your brother is alone now. He is without his lord. What do you think how he feels right now, lost and forgotten by his beloved lord. What do you think he will do without his brother telling him what to do? Do you think he will even fight back if someone attacked him?”

The captors saw realisation sink into Sans.

“But even if he actually would put up a fight. We have enough men to overpower him and turn to dust. You know he is a troublemaker, he has a certain reputation in cases when you are not around, and maybe some of the guards have to take him down and maybe accidents happen when they have to fight your rebellious brother.”

A set pause for dramatic effect and Sans knew where this was going.

“So, if you don’t want to risk the life of your precious babybrother you better play along and do as we tell you. Makes it so much easier for all of us.

Oh, and I would suggest you keep being nice to us. Because, you know, I think your brother would want to know where you are. And imagine what reckless things he might do knowing you are in our hands. This might turn out very, very ugly for him. If you are a good brother then you won’t risk that, I am sure.”  
Papyrus was alone now, without his master, and what would Papyrus do if he knew Sans was in trouble? Correct, come to save him. So, in order to avoid Papyrus coming and endangering himself, Sans had to do and comply with everything they did to him. He would find a way out of this situation alone. He just had to!  
With a menacing smile the capturer added, as if to rub salt into the wound:

“Do you understand?”

Sans nodded. At least that he was able to do. 

But inside him, thoughts were forming and they were gnawing on him.

The thing Sans had always feared was happening now. They had become reckless and now everyone knew about their weakness and separated, there was nothing they could do for each other. He had to make sure his brother would not do anything stupid. He had to get out of here. And he would find a way. He just needed to find the right time and opportunity. But for now, he had to do what they told him and wait for his chance. 

 

\----

 

After showing the blue glowing soul the camera turns back to Sans.

“You know the thing is, with this wonderful machine even your brother with his pitiful 1 HP won’t die. As long as the soul is in this container we can do whatever we want with him and he will not become a pile of dust.”

A little quieter the capturer adds:

“But believe me: when I am done with him, death will be a gift.”

Loud laughter fills the room.

“So this is the first day, let’s see how far we can go with that little bastard before he will beg for us to leave him alone.”

The screen turns black. 

Papyrus sits on the ground, shaking. He expects this to be over but just when he makes a move to get up the screen shows a new location.

Sans is still tied up, this time to a chair. He is naked and wet like he had been held under water for several times. Seeing the bucket in a corner, that was most likely what had happened.

“So mighty Sans, tell us what you love.”

Heavy breathing filled the room before the skeleton formulated an answer. 

“Papyrus.”

Sans speaks in a low rasping voice but full of spite and conviction.

“Tststs, no, you know that is the wrong answer. You love your master’s dick. So let’s try it again.”

A defiant gleam in Sans’ eyes predicts the answer to Papyrus before he even hears his name for a second time.

Listening to it sends a pang of pain right into his soul. 

The camera turns and the only thing Papyrus registers is a cut off scream from his lord. 

The next display shows Sans on his knees huffing. 

He looks fragile, is shivering, but not like before because of barely contained anger, instead because of exhaustion and, Papyrus is not sure, something that slightly appears like fear.

“Heyheyyy back again. Can you see that? The terrible Sans, on the ground right at my feet.”

The monster holds the camera down and pushes his foot directly into Sans face.

“Kiss it you disgusting creature.”

Sans hesitates, Papyrus can see how his hands clench in anger but he does as he is told. Papyrus feels sick.

“That is right, good boy. See what the right training can do to a monster? Not that you would know this Papyrus, your brother has not educated you very well.”

The next footage shows Sans bound to a wall, still naked, lifelessly hanging in his chains, head resting on his sternum. He says something, but Papyrus doesn’t understand. He turns up the volume to its maximum and then he faintly registers the words Sans hushes. 

“papy, papy please help me.”

Papyrus stares at the display. His heart feels like it is going to shatter at the sight and the words of his usual so proud and strong brother. He had never seen Sans like this. Sans has never begged him for help. He wants nothing more than to turn off the TV, to stop this horrible display but he has to know what Sans is going through. That is the last he can do. 

He is startled when suddenly the overly loud voice of the tormentor comes from the speaker and he hastily tries to turn the volume down. 

“Awwww did you hear that “Papy”? Big brother needs you. Come and help him. Why won’t you beg a little more you pathetic waste of magic.”

Roughly he pulls Sans head up, shoving it right into the camera. It was an extreme close up and Papyrus gasps in horror at seeing the expression on his brothers’ face. 

It looks …. defeated. 

“Now this video goes to your brother. Tell him what you just said. Ask him to save you. Tell the big guy to play the hero for you. Maybe he will get a reward afterwards huh?”

He stops talking to give Sans a chance to speak what is on his mind. 

Papyrus can see Sans struggle. He obviously wants help. Needs it! The signs of what he has been through are clearly shown in his face, on his bones. His usually white and beautiful bones, now tainted.

Papyrus grits his teeth. 

He sees Sans shake his head. A heavy movement that seems to almost bring him to his physical limits of what he is capable to do. 

“Don’t come here.”

A short pause follows.

“This is an order!”

The camera is roughly turned into another direction, Papyrus can only hear a gasp, a slash and then the screen is black again. 

The next moment Papyrus flinches back by hearing a horrible scream. 

He had never heard Sans like that ever.

What are they doing to him? 

The camera doesn’t show anything. After the screams ebb off and heavy shudders are running through Papyrus bones, the torturer returns, marrow splattered across his face. 

“I think your brother regrets not asking for help. You know, sometimes you have to admit defeat and know when to ask for help. I think your brother has never learned that.”

The TV turns black again. 

Papyrus hopes so badly that it stays black. He doesn’t want to see what comes next. He hopes they have stopped and that they reached the present now and that Papyrus can still save his brother.

But the screen flickers again and comes to life.

“Soooo I am sure you are curious how our work is going. Let me tell you: I had planned many days and different ways to get your brother to break. But he is offering so little resistance it is funny. It almost appears like he wants us to do this to him. But we are not done yet but when we are, he will be purring like a little kitty.”

Loud laughter fills the room. 

“You know, it was a bit difficult to get your brother to suck cock but with the right motivation he can do a lot he never thought he would. Letting him imagine it’s your dick he is choking on makes it easier for him as it seems. Here, have a look.”

And there is his brother, on all fours in front of another monster, cock buried deep in his throat. Papyrus needs to gag at the sight. He feels pain and anger, jealousy and guilt. His once proud and strong brother being treated like this…this could not be true!

“Hmm, looks like they are having fun. Let’s ask the little one. Ey Sans, do you like it?”

At the sound of his name Sans stops his sucking and turns his head to the side to look at the monster holding the camera.

Almost provocatively he holds the dick in his hand and licks languidly along the underside before he forms a smirk.

“Yes.”

That is all he says before he gets back to finish the other off. 

Papyrus is paralysed. 

The camera turns once more and the captor is in the center of the screen. 

“If you want to see the end-result of our training, which we are very proud of, you should come to the announced rendezvous. We all will be eagerly waiting. I am sure your brother is dying to see you. Theehehe even if it’s only on the inside, because we would never let our little pet die. That would be irresponsible.”

The monster is just about to say something else but he has no chance. A bony fists crashes straight into the screen and fully crushes the TV. Little electric sparks crackle around Papyrus’ hand while he is heaving heavily, eyes aflame with his magic. 

He would not wait those two days for the meet-up. He would find Sans before those days passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember that Sans doesn't like giving bjs? And the reason why? 
> 
> I personally forgot why Papyrus was so upset about this. But I just remembered and then understood why.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finally gets to see his brother, and it is nothing like he expected it to be.

Two days pass and he has come no closer to finding Sans than when he started. The only thing he manages to accomplish is to exhaust and tire himself from his relentless and violent search. He had asked the usual sources and some more shady monsters and even with using violence he got nowhere.

Now he is on his way to the meetup point in Hotland. 

He knows he has no choice. Even knowing that this meeting is a trap doesn’t help. He has to meet with Sans’ captors, if he wants to have at least a chance to see his brother again.   
That is the only thing holding him up right now. The prospect of seeing his big brother again. Holding him in his arms and taking him away from the horrors that he has been put through. 

He would go there and he would save Sans.

Anything for his lord.

When Papyrus reaches the arranged rendezvous place at the right time he can already see from afar a group of monsters standing in the swelling air of Hotland. But none of the silhouettes he can make out, fits his brothers’.

So when he reaches the group, all of his usual calm and relaxed attitude is gone. He is on edge. His magic at his disposal the second he might need it. Posture stiff and face scrunched in barely contained hatred. 

“Where is Sans?”

He blurts out to no one in particular. It is hard to make out who the head of the group is supposed to be. 

Then the little crowd parts and Papyrus can see them. The monster from the video.

“Oh, he’s here, at least part of him.”

They answer while showing him the container with Sans soul, held by one of the much taller, much buffer and, after Papyrus checks, much stronger monster. 

“If you want to meet the rest of him, you will have to come with us. Oh, and you have to wear these, you know, protection is important.”

They let a pair of handcuffs dangle in front of Papyrus face. The special cuffs that are able to suppress magic. Papyrus knows them. Those are standard equipment in the guard. 

Papyrus broke them once in a frenzy of blind rage. He is sure, he would be able to do it again. Unless the guard had bothered to replace them with better ones. 

While some of the stronger looking monsters put on the cuffs, he never let his eyes off of Sans´ soul. It is undamaged as far as he can see, but simply the fact that the soul is here and Sans is not is a horrible sign. As soon as they made sure he is properly in check they lead him to a chamber he had not noticed before. That chamber leads to a path that goes steadily deeper into the ground. As they make their way, he follows silently, trying to remember the way and also observing the monsters guiding him. It is terribly warm and the small tunnel makes Papyrus feel slightly claustrophobic. 

As much as he wishes the way would lead straight down, the tunnel soon makes a turn, then another and after passing several crossings, he loses his orientation swiftly. 

“A labyrinth like that would be a joy for Sans to solve.” Papyrus thinks sadly. The only thing he hopes is, that he will be able to use a shortcut, despite not exactly knowing the route. 

After what feels like hours, they finally reach a door. It is huge and sturdy and Papyrus feels, that if he enters now, he will not come out of there well and alive. 

But nevertheless he follows. 

He needs to get to Sans!

Inside, they lead him into a scarcely furnished room. Several chairs are inside but aside from that, there is nothing decorating the room or showing that it is used. The ground is dirty and the walls rough. It looks almost more like a cavern than a proper room.

To his surprise they just let him stand here before the monster that has lead the conversation so far, enters the room. They eye Papyrus in a manner that makes him wish he could scratch their eyes out, before they close the door and take one of the bigger chairs at the far end of the room.

For what feels like an eternity they just stare at each other. One face smiling lightly, knowing that they have all the right cards and only need to play them, the other torn to a grimace of hatered and anger. 

Since the other monster shows no sign of talking, Papyrus takes it into his own hands.

“Since we are here now: Where is my brother? Show him to me!”

The others smile widens.

“What an impatient guest you are. I mean, I can understand you get itchy after such a long time without him. But still, patience. He is brought here as we speak.”

True to his words, the other door opens and Sans steps in.

Papyrus gasps openly. His brother looks … normal, healthy. His steps a light and his movements fluent as always.

But, there are some things off and Papyrus can point out just two of them. 

First would be Sans outfit. His brother wears revealing outfits with a passion but this is something he never cared for. It is a purple skirt, showing off more than it hides. His iliac crest and even his pubis can be seen, depending on the movements of his. And since he is walking with bouncing steps, the skirt shifts with each step and lets anyone see the blue magic that is swirling down there, as if it is ready to go at any time. 

The sight confuses Papyrus more than he wants to admit and distracts him quite a bit before his gaze wanders higher. 

The top is just as bad as the skirt, if it can even be described as clothing. Several strands of fabric, in different shades of violet and pink, have been woven through Sans´ ribs. The loose ends dangle from his form, around his shoulder and flow behind him in an enticing way, just like a cape would do. 

Sans would never let anyone perform a lacing on him and it hurt Papyrus to see this subtle sign of what they had done to Sans. But there is one thing even worse than that.  
His brother, his lord and master, wears a collar.

One made of metal. It is rubbing against his collarbones and his neck and even from the distance Papyrus can see the scars of the wounds that the collar has produced and that have been poorly healed. The lock is shaped in form of a heart, and it would look cute if it wasn’t for his brother wearing it and the situation they are in. 

All the time Papyrus stares at him, Sans walks straight to his captor, completely ignoring Papyrus, as if he doesn’t even notice he is there.

“Hey there Sansy, have you been good to our customers?”

And with a naturalness that almost sacred Papyrus, Sans takes his seat on the others lap and pulls him into a demanding, hard kiss. Just the way he used to give Papyrus. 

The tall skeleton clenches his fists just a bit harder and can hear his teeth churn against each other. 

“OF COURSE I HAVE! SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS I WILL ALWAYS BE SATISFYING.”

It is horrifying to watch. 

This is Sans. HIS Sans. In every way. He moves like him, he talks like him, he behaves like him. It is him! And that is what makes everything else about this situation feel so much worse. So much more wrong! 

“So… have I been good, master?”

Sans asks almost meekly and Papyrus feels his magic act up. This is disturbing!

His older brother presses closer to their captor.

“Do I deserve a reward?”

With a smile that makes Papyrus want to punch a hole in, they respond. 

“Well yes, good little boys deserve a reward.”

And Papyrus can see the others hand push between Sans legs and under the frilly skirt. He is shocked and frozen in place when he hears Sans moan. 

It is just as wantonly and lewd as when Papyrus used to please him. 

And his face …

What Papyrus can see is torn in pleasure. Eyes closed and head half hidden in the crook of the others neck. 

It doesn’t take long. 

They don`t want to finish Sans off. They just want to demonstrate to Papyrus how things are working here now. 

A pitiful whine escapes Sans, one that Papyrus in all of their years together has never heard and it made him drop to his knees. The whole display is just too much. It is, in a way, even worse than what he had expected. 

He had though that Sans would have been a broken mess, or that he would have been horribly mutilated but this! This was different. Sans acts so naturally like himself but against everything he would usually ever do, it is disturbing.

With a tender kiss to Sans´ forehead their captor places him on the floor while whispering.

“You have done well pet, but you see our new guest there? He needs to be taken care of too, so your work is not done yet.”

And there is a pout on Sans face.

“When I am done with him, will you then take care of me? Please?”

“This depends,”

And he looks Papyrus dead in the eye while he forms his next words.

“only on your performance my dear.”

With that said, Sans turns around on his heels and walks towards Papyrus. 

It is too familiar.

Him in chains, Sans walking towards him with a decided expression on his face and his predatory movements.

Shortly before he finally reaches Papyrus the other makes Sans stop.

“Papyrus, don’t you want to greet your brother?”

Papyrus doesn’t care if it is a trap or if he is played like a fiddle. He throws himself right at Sans, flings his arms around him and pulls him close desperately. But the hug is not reciprocated. Sans is just standing there, letting it happen. 

“Don’t be so rude pet, give the guest a proper greeting.” 

After that command Sans cradles Papyrus head in his hands and kisses him. Papyrus is surprised and overwhelmed of the whole situation but Sans kissing him after such a long time is just so wonderful and he cannot stop himself from responding to the touch.

But something feels off about it. It is not like they usually kiss. Nothing about it feels right. It is neither forceful, nor harsh, nor passionate, nor tender. It is … empty, like it is a program running on autopilot. 

Papyrus breaks the kiss and only then he registers Sans eyes. 

They are empty. 

Not hollow sockets, no. 

His lights are still there, but they are white. 

Not the slightest hint of blue. 

His whole posture, whole demeanour towards him is different. 

But despite all this, Sans focuses his attention towards Papyrus groin. Only a few practised moves are necessary to open his pants, let Sans hands stimulate him enough to let Papyrus magic form his cock. 

The expression Sans makes give Papyrus shiver. 

“So big boy, are you ready to go?”

Without waiting for an answer Sans leans down, letting his tongue flicker at the tip of the erection in his hand, before he takes it in eagerly. 

And Papyrus doesn’t know what to do.

This is not right.

His brother hates this. He knows!

It is almost like … 

His breathing hitches.

It is so similar to when he manipulated Sans into doing whatever he wished for.

It is so wrong.

And it feels good nonetheless.

Tears well up while his hands take hold of his brothers’ head. He wants to push Sans off. He really does. But Sans works with vigour, knowing of the treat that is promised to him, as   
soon as the visitor is finished. 

Sans knows his way. He has learned a lot and Papyrus has no chance. 

Sans swallows most of Papyrus cum, but can’t avoid making a mess in his face. He looks up, a smile featuring his expression.

“THANK YOU FOR YOUR TREAT, MASTER.”

And Papyrus all but starts sobbing while Sans licks the remaining seed from his face and then returns to his owner. Eagerly hoping for his own treat, which the other is all too willing to provide.

But before they can give a nice show for Papyrus, the strong monsters appear and pull the tall skeleton to a wall, where they fasten his cuffs to the hooks that are provided there.

“My sweet, slutty pet, was your meal to your liking?”

“IT WAS NOT NEARLY AS TASTY AS WHAT YOU GIVE ME, MASTER.”

Sans responded almost chipper.

“Well then, I guess it is time for your treat. But remember, we have a guest and he needs to have a nice show. Now get to work.”

Still sitting in their chair, the captor has shifted enough to open their pants so that two tentacle like appendages can be seen. And Sans eyes them only with hunger before he again walks towards them and straddles the others lap, while Papyrus just watches in pain and horror of what is happening right in front of him.


	4. This is just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has to witness how another Monster has sex with his brother and has a talk with thei captor.

As soon as the small skeleton sits on the others lap, he wraps his arms around them and pulls himself closer, peppering the others face with little kisses. Papyrus feels like he is going to vomit. 

“Now remember sweetie, you have an audience.”

And just on cue, instead of facing his declared master, Sans turns to look directly at Papyrus. It is hard for him to keep his focus, but his gaze never leaves his brother.

While Sans rides the others two slithering appendages, he moans and moves closer to the one holding him while still maintaining eye contact with Papyrus. 

The younger brother feels incredibly filthy. He had seen and done bad things before, but this, this is so much worse. The way Sans presents his body, ravelling in the attention he gets from Papyrus and his master, putting on a show but nevertheless obviously enjoying himself. It is just plain wrong! 

If anything, it should be Papyrus making him feel good and eliciting such wonderful noises while the other watched, not the other way round. 

Sans is in the arms of another monster. Sans is being fucked by another monster! Right in front of Papyrus. Sans screams and enjoys being taken by somebody else than him!

Everything about it is wrong and painful.

And yet it arouses Papyrus.

It shouldn’t, he is well aware of that. But seeing his brother so openly enjoying himself is something he had rarely seen before. And the sounds Sans’ used, wet genitalia made were nothing but filthy. Let alone the words he shouts.

“YES MASTER! FUCK ME HARDER! TAKE ME LIKE YOUR LITTLE WHORE! I NEED IT SO BADLY!”

He wants to avoid his gaze. He wants to look anywhere else but at his brother. But still, the noises are just as hard to ignore as the visuals. Papyrus feels his magic tingle. He wishes so badly to just dust the other monster and fuck Sans senseless himself. 

Even with Sans work earlier he is hard again. 

Then suddenly Sans body tenses up and while his orgasm crashes through him and shakes his bones, he still focusses his brother and just for a short moment Papyrus swears he can see the blue stars again. 

Even though Sans obviously came, the other does not stop. Now Sans does lose focus. His eyes go hazy, his jaw goes slack and he just mumbles sentences like he doesn’t know what else he is supposed to do.

“… Yes … use me … i’m a filthy slut…i need to be AH! stuffed with your cum… ahhh”

This goes on for quite a while and Papyrus wishes to be anywhere but where he was.

When the two are done Sans heaves heavily. It is disgusting with how much tenderness the other holds onto Sans. Like he would actually care about him. It is almost lovingly how they look at each other. Now Papyrus tries to break his binds, only to feel his own energy backlash against himself. It knocks him out for a moment. It hurts, but not nearly as bad as the display he just had to witness. He feels a little numb now and ravels in the sensation as long as it stays.

The calm moment doesn’t last long though. As soon as Sans has gathered his energy he walks towards Papyrus again, this time, without being asked to do so. 

While he walks, the others cum drips out of his abused holes, runs down his femurs and drips to the floor. 

The moment he reaches his brother, Sans turns around and presents his soiled pussy right in front of Papyrus face. 

“Don’t you want to clean that mess?”

He asks in the sultriest way Papyrus had ever heard him talk. 

And just as asked he begins to clean his lords sullied folds.

He would lick all the filth away.

Make it all clean.

Make it all better.

Anything for his lord. 

“Look at you! How disgusting! But well, nothing else to expect from someone like you I guess.”

Papyrus ignores them. He needs to get the traces of that despicable creature from his love, who seems to enjoy Papyrus treatment as well as the one before. 

This reaction is just as curious as Sans other odd behaviour. Sans never had a strong sexdrive, he mostly initiated physicality out of generosity for Papyrus. But now he seems almost insatiable. Before he can finish, Sans is pulled away from him rather roughly. 

“You have played enough, my little whore.”

This should not sound so endearing. 

“Our guest and I need to have a little talk. You are done for today. Go to your room.”

At the prospect of going to his room Sans almost looks afraid. 

His next words confirm that impression.

“But … master. I don’t want to be alone. Can … can I please stay with you?”

This lets the other smile. They lean down and give Sans a loving kiss.

“You won’t be alone for too long. I promise!”

Those words are all it takes for Sans to practically beam at them.

“ALLRIGHT! YOU HAVE NEVER BROKEN A PROMISE BEFORE. I WILL BE SEEING YOU SOON THEN.”

Papyrus feels a heavy pain as he hears this. 

How many promises had he broken? How many times had he broken the same promise? How many times had he failed, mistreated and lied to Sans? He could not tell. Far too many and his brother deserved none of it.

Papyrus stares at his brothers’ bouncing step until he is out of the room, then his attention and burning rage shifts towards the monster left behind.

Said monster observed Papyrus just like one would a particular unusual bug, with distant disgust but still a faint fascination. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t keep you two apart for long.”

Leaning down to the captured skeleton they come uncomfortably close and begin to whisper, so that only he can hear.

“I want you to see what your brother has become. And I want you to know why. And I want you to realise: There is nothing you can do about it.”

Papyrus snaps after them, but missing by a longshot, as the other already stood straight again. 

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

“Because your brother tries to change the Underground. So far, we can’t do anything against Alphys, she is under royal protection. But your brother is not, he will be the first but definitely not the last. And with him and you out of the way it will be so much easier to handle thing, so change is not to come.”

“But why all this? You could have just dusted us. Why all this unnecessary torture?”

A big smile, showing off sharp, pointy teeth, develops as the other responds.

“Well, you see, I am a practical monster. If you can combine one thing with another with the same effect, why not do so? It is always such a rewarding experience to see a monster crumble, break and fall. Especially one as proud as your brother. Besides, it’s not like we don’t make decent gold with his … let’s call it: abilities. Surprisingly many monsters want to have a go at him.”

Papyrus does not know what to say. The Underground is a cruel place for sure, he would know. But this is just ridiculously cruel, and to think that Sans… to imagine how many monsters had their filthy hands, paws, tentacles and whatever else they would use, on his beloved brother…

Papyrus doesn’t want to dust this monster any longer. He wants to make them suffer and pay them back for all they did to both of them. 

His captor kneels down again, taking Papyrus face between long, thin fingers and forcing him to look at them to disturb his fantasies for revenge. 

“Let me tell you a secret Papyrus. A secret that I wanted to tell you in person. You know, before we broke your brother, I mean truly broke him, he begged. And it was the most satisfying thing I had ever the honour to witness. He had been crying and begging me to stop. He would do anything to make me stop. So I told him he was supposed to tell you to come and save him. And even then he denied it.”

They inch closer to Papyrus.

“But you know. Even the strongest monster crumbles. And even if we didn’t get him to tell you to come, in the end, he did call out to you. ‘PAPY, PAPYRUS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME!’”

They imitate Sans in a mocking voice.

Papyrus just stares in horror. 

“Yeees, that is exactly the face I had pictured you’d make. And you know what? I have it all on film. I could have sent it to you, but I thought it would be so much more fun to see your reaction when you watch it. We can see it aaaaaaall together. Again and again, how your strong brother breaks apart, screaming and begging and whimpering like the lowlife he is.”

Just before Papyrus tries to attack the other again, despite his restraints, his captor crushes his head hard against the wall so he sees stars. 

“Listen to me man, I know what you two are. You are made from humans! The others don’t know about this, but I do and I find it disgusting. You deserve this and worse, and let me tell you one thing: I will make you suffer! And I will make it last for as long as I can. This is another promise I won’t break.”

And with those final words they exit the room to let the stronger monsters take Papyrus away to another place, wherever this may be. 

Papyrus doesn’t resist.


	5. How he fell apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets the chance to talk to his brother and gets to see what Sans had to go through to become the monster he is now confronted with.

Papyrus is brought to another room. To his and his brothers’ surprise it is the small skeletons chamber.   
The questioning look from Sans answers the capturer before he can put it into words. 

“Our guest will stay with you. He has a strange attachment to you and who are we to deny it to him, right?”

Sans mouth forms a pout.

“BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME!”  
“And here I am. But I can’t stay, so I leave him here. Don’t mind him. I will leave him cuffed and tied to the wall so he will keep away from you. Just do whatever you do when you are alone.”

The small skeleton gives his brother a spiteful look that shows exactly what he thinks of this arrangement. He does not talk against the accommodation though and just goes back into the room. Ignoring his master. 

“Now, don’t give me that attitude. Give me a goodbye kiss.”

Sans reacts not immediately. Just before the other seems to lose their patience, Sans goes back to them and gets on his tiptoes to reach up to his master.   
The kiss is short and sweet but a hand wanders down to Sans tailbone and elicits a little squeal from him.

“Good boy. Now get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day.”

Papyrus is tightly secured and chained against a wall. Distantly, he observes the two interacting but feels his heart too broken to care about the intimate situation he has to observe. His only chance is, to use this closeness and talk to Sans. Their capturer seems to be sure that this would not help anything in his case, otherwise he wouldn’t have put Papyrus in the same room as his brother.  
When the other leaves, silence settles between them. Indeed, after one last calculating look, Sans gets on with his duties, which means reordering his books from an alphabetical order to one that follows their size, and completely ignores Papyrus.  
After a while Papyrus has enough. 

“Sans! Don’t you recognise me at all?”

An annoyed huff escapes the smaller one. 

“I WOULDN’T KNOW WHERE I SHOULD KNOW YOU FROM. YOU HAVEN’T BEEN ONE OF OUR CUSTOMERS SO FAR AND I DON’T RECALL KNOWING YOU FROM BEFORE I GOT HERE.”  
“But I am your brother! We love each other!”

Sans raises an eyebrow.

“I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF I HAD A BROTHER. AND IF I REALLY WERE YOUR BROTHER, YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY NOT GET OFF OF ME SUCKING YOUR DICK OR FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE.”  
“Well… we … are more than just brothers. We are lovers.”

At this Sans breaks out into loud laughter.

“FROM ALL THAT YOU HAVE SAID, THIS IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS. LET’S PUT THE BROTHER THING ASIDE, I AM SURE I WOULD NEVER HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU! I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU! WHAT DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO OFFER? I ADMIT, YOU ARE MILDY ATTRACTIVE, BUT YOU ARE WORN OUT, DIGUSTING AND IF THE WAY YOU LOOK AND BEHAVE SHOWS ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR MENTAL STATE, I DON’T WANT TO KNOW, WHAT YOUR HEAD IS DOING TO YOU.”

That hurts.   
Because it’s true.  
And because it’s coming from Sans.   
Matter of fact: Papyrus has nothing to offer to him. He can’t protect him. Not from others, not from himself.   
There is only one thing he can give.

“… i love you…”

He whispers defeated.

“PF, YEAH! EVEN IF THAT WERE TRUE, THAT IS NOT REASON ENOUGH TO BECOME LOVERS. AT LEAST NOT FOR ME.”  
“… so … are you in a relationship with … your “master”?”

A smile appears on Sans face and his eyes turn into stars, even a flicker of blue is visible. His voice becomes more tender, full of respect, just like monsters when the walk through judgmenthall.

“I wouldn’t call it that. I am their pet, their slave, their toy.”  
“And you like that???”

Papyrus still can’t believe it. How could his Sans, brainwashed or not, even consider accepting such a treatment in a willing way?

“YES! IT IS EASY. IT IS RELAXING. THEY PROTECT ME AND STILL GRANT ME A FREEDOM MOST OF THE UNDERGROUND DOESN’T. I WORK AS THEIR WHORE, SURE, BUT I HAVE FUN DOING IT. I CAN REJECT WHOEVER I WANT AND CAN DEMAND FOR ANYONE TO NOT TOUCH ME. THEY TAKE CARE OF ME AND MY NEEDS IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. I DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING! AND MOST IMPORTANT: I DON’T NEED TO BE AFRAID!” 

Papyrus wished he didn’t know where this is coming from, but he know exactly why. It was all because of him! Sans had taken care of him despite so many problems.   
Something he was not aware of until recently was the fact that Sans had been constantly afraid. Of him, Papyrus. So now he doesn’t have to worry about that and Papyrus understands why Sans can agree to that kind of life. Even if he is a prostitute now, Sans seems to have it much easier now, than he had it with him.  
It is even understandable that he thinks he has no brother. He was the source of all his pain. So eliminating this part must have made everything else much easier.   
Still, it is painful. To be so close to his brother and all his talking does nothing to Sans. He really doesn’t seem to remember anything. Maybe he doesn’t even want to.  
Papyrus tries to talk about their good times. But those were rather scarce. Sans doesn’t even pay attention anymore.   
It really seems hopeless.   
But Papyrus keeps going. He tells Sans about the first thing he remembers.  
About those blue eyes he used to have.  
About the warmth he had felt when Sans was around for the first time and even every time after until it changed to a comforting coolness that kept his own heat in check.  
Papyrus does not register it, but to those words the older brother listens closely. He feels a strange connection to those words but can’t really get a grip on it. A fleeting thought that seems to run through his fingers like water. For a moment it looks like there is something like remembrance, Papyrus sees the blue and how Sans’ expression changes, but it doesn’t last.  
\---  
He talks the whole night. Even as Sans begins to threaten him, even as he punches and hurts Papyrus until there is dust and marrow covering the floor, he keeps going. Hoping beyond all hope that something he would say would help Sans to find his way back to him. But the longer it goes on, the more doubts fill Papyrus.  
What if Sans doesn’t want to come back to him?  
What if he truly liked this life better than the life with him?   
That would explain why his tough, resilient, headstrong brother had given in in the first place.  
Papyrus is not wrong, he is the root to all of Sans’ problems and his biggest weakness and their captor is very aware of that as Papyrus is about to find out.   
After several painful, sleepless hours, their captor returns. Sans greets them with a smile and Papyrus with a scream.

“Give Sans his soul back!”

The sudden noisiness startles the newcomer. A frown appears, only to be replaced by a sweet smile.

“He can have it back whenever he wants to, but he thinks its best when I have it.”  
“You are lying!”

As the monster strides forward the smile turns into a full-grown grin. 

“Let me show you Papyrus. I know seeing is believing. Let’s make you a believer.”

Having heard the whole conversation, Sans first makes his way to his master, getting a certain key from him, before he walks to a locker, hidden in a corner Papyrus can’t see. When he returns he holds the vessel with his soul in his hands.

“Well, Sans? There you have your soul. Give it to the one that you think it belongs to. You can also put it insider yourself again too, it does not need to be contained there.”

With utmost care, Sans takes out the light blue glowing soul. He looks at it with a certain detachment, like it was a newfound crystal and not his own soul he had lived with for years and years.  
Papyrus would have wished that he just took his soul smashed the other monster and ran away. He wouldn’t even mind being left behind as long as Sans got out of here, but he knew this is not going to happen.   
Instead, after looking at his cracked organ he looks at Papyrus and for a fleeting moment he seems to contemplate something. But the moment passes quickly. He turns around and reaches out his hands, holding his soul, offering it to a total stranger. 

“WELL IT’S YOURS OF COURSE. YOU TAKE CARE OF IT BEST. YOU KNOW HOW TO KEEP ME TOGETHER.”

As he sees how the fragile heart wanders into the grips of the other monster Papyrus loses it.

“FUCK THIS! SANS! YOU GAVE YOUR SOUL TO ME! YOU SAID IT’S MINE. YOU SAID IT’S MINE!” 

His screams could easily be describe as hysteric.   
Sans doesn’t even spare a single look. Their captor, Sans master, this manipulating, evil, disgusting, vile creature caresses the delicate organ and Papyrus smaller brother clothes his eyes in contentment. 

 

After this proof of how utterly Sans has given himself to the other, Papyrus is brought into another room, containing a TV and a recorder, nothing else.   
Papyrus know: this does not mean anything good. He painfully remembers the last video he had seen of what they had done to Sans. He doesn’t want to see more of that. Papyrus is aware that this is cowardly. At least he should share his brothers pain and understand what he has gone through. But he is afraid, afraid of what he will see. 

“So, did talking to your brother do you any good?”

They said with a knowing smirk, obviously happy about the fact that Papyrus has reached nothing.  
The tall skeleton doesn’t respond, but the other doesn’t care either, they just continue in the same manner as before.

“As I have told you: You don’t exist to him! And he is happy. Believe it or don’t. I have changed him. And I want you to know how I did it. Surprisingly, you are the answer to all of his problems in any way. To protect you he made his own life harder and the second he let go of you, he was free.”

They put a tape in the recorder and press the play button before walking a few steps away, eyes glued to Papyrus and smiling like the devil himself. 

“Enjoy the show!”

\---

Sans hadn’t eaten in days. His soul had been apart from his body for he doesn’t know how long. He felt detached in any way and his bones felt like they would fall apart at the slightest pull.   
Even as the door opened, which usually meant more torture, he couldn’t be bothered to look up.   
His face was grabbed roughly and he looked into the dark abysses that were the eyes of his captor. 

“How are we feeling today?”

Sans just lowered his gaze. He had no energy to deal with the others games. He needed food. He would have been dust a long while ago, but the container that held his soul fuelled him with enough magic to keep him alive, no matter what was being done to him. 

“Sans, oh my sweet Sans. It is not like I enjoy doing this to you, really! I just need you to say those words: “Brother please, come and save me.” That is all I ask of you and then I will get you out of here.”

Even with his strength at its weakest he managed to shake his head only barely.  
The other sighed.

“Sans, why do you have to make it so difficult? Is he really worth it? I mean, what good has he ever done to you? He has hurt you so, so many times. It’s not like he really cares about you. He just uses you as he pleases. To pleasure his urges.”

As much as Sans wanted to just ignore the others words, they cut too close to the truth. Papyrus only did what was pleasurable to him without thinking about what it meant to Sans, or anyone else in that matter. 

“… no-… not true.”

It was more to convince himself than the other, that Sans needed to say those words.

“Is that so? Really? Who dedicated his life to keep him well and alive and sacrificed anything? That was you. And who kicked your care and guidance with disrespect? Who brought the two of you in danger several times? Who hurt you because he couldn’t get a grip on himself? Who took advantage of you when you were the weakest and who destroyed you from the inside? I don’t want to spoil the answer, but I think it is obvious.”

Sans had nothing to say to this.

“And still, after everything, you keep true to yourself. Defending your beloved brother with all you have, even if that means suffering so much more than you had to. Will he thank you for it? He won’t. Will he come save you? I don’t think so. Will he even try? Probably not. Maybe if his urges ask for you, but he’ll probably take the easy path and look for a replacement or something.   
He has probably forgotten about you by now. Finally he is free to do what he pleases. No lord to tell him what to do. He is probably happy to finally have gotten rid of you.”

Sans thought of his alternative versions. Of the little blueberry in their parallel universe.   
It was very likely that Papyrus would go there. It’s not like he hadn’t before.

“Isn’t it unfair that you always had to take care of your brother? Isn’t it unfair that you were always the one who had to be in charge? Even if you didn’t know what to do yourself you had to find a way because your brother forced you to with his own incompetence. You always showed him the way and he never followed. But who took ever care of you? Don’t you deserve to have someone who takes the burden from you? Someone who wants the best for you, someone who takes away the hardships of deciding what’s right and what’s wrong. Someone who tells you what to do and does it because it’s best for you.”

The words lulled Sans in.   
He wanted that.   
He didn’t want to hurt anymore. He wanted to feel safe. He didn’t want to run. From the labs. From his brother. He tried and tried and tried again to make it all better, to make it all right. For everyone. But he failed. He always did, even for the things that meant most to him.   
So, maybe it was better if someone else was in charge for once. 

“Stop resisting. You know it’s what’s best for you. For once decide on what you want, what you deserve, what you need. Just stop fighting.”

And he did.   
He fell apart.   
Everything that had hold him together to this point, this pitiful amount of magic and willpower was drained from him the moment he gave up. He had been separated from his soul for too long, this was the last straw that it took to break him.   
The eerie sound of bones falling to the floor filled the room.  
Sans should feel it. He knew it was his body that had just stopped working to keep him together. But somehow he was far, far away.   
The other picked up the head loosely rolling over the concrete floor. It was devoid of Sans eyelights, just a skeletons skull.

“If you let me. I can care for you.”

A little whispering voice filled Sans head. 

“You just have to obey everything I say and I will make you feel good, happy and safe.”

That’s what Sans wanted. If all he had to do was to obey, this was fine.   
Soft hands caressed his face, even through his foggy mind he registered the tender touch.

“Just surrender yourself to me. Cut off your ties to your past self. You will be reborn again as part of me. You will belong to me and only me. There is no one else.”

This sounded so nice, so reassuring. To be part of something. He wanted that but … there was something holding him back.

“You have been alone for so long. No family, no friends, no one to be there for you. But now you are with me. Now all will be fine. Say it with me.”  
Even with his this nagging doubt still there Sans said it. 

“all will be fine … with you … I am fine.”  
“That is right. Without me you are nothing; alone and vulnerable. But I will protect you. Just trust me and do what I say”  
“yes … yes I will.”

He just wanted to give in. He really wanted to but …

“… what about my brother?”  
“What are you saying?”

The soothing voice answered in surprise. 

“You don’t have a brother! You were always alone. No one loved you. I am the only one who cares for you. Who could even love you? You have never done anything that is worth being loved. You aren’t worth being loved. Even your family left you as soon as they saw what kind of failure you are. I am the only one you can trust. Just me!”  
“yes … right … I am alone. I have always been.”  
“This is right. Such a good boy, such an obedient pet. And from now on, you will do everything I please.”  
“Yes I will. I am glad to please. Please love me.”  
“I will. After we piece you together I will take good care of you as long as you do as I say.”  
“Thank you … master.”

This time Papyrus can’t hold it anymore. Magic wells up in his throat and he throws up between his legs. He sobs bitterly. Thick tears run down his face and drop on the floor, mixing with the vomit spreading there. His whole body is shaking.   
His captor is right. He is his brothers’ curse. He was his downfall in every way. In fact, the way it is now, might actually be better for Sans.

“Oh man, look at you. Stars, that needs to be cleaned up. We need you for a show. I am almost sure you might enjoy it.” 

Papyrus is taken away, washed and brought into a new room yet again. All the while he is thinking about what he had done to Sans and how it is his fault alone that the two of them are in this situation at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, their captor has no romantic feelings for Sans whatsoever. They just know what to say and do to get Sans where they want to have him. They would have done the same to Papyrus but that would have failed.


	6. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is supposed to give a show and Papyrus is not happy about it.

“Since I bet you are very willing to stay here, just to be with your brother, I assume you are willing to work here too? Unless, you want me to just dust you, which would leave no chance for you to ever save your brother and he will be with me until I get tired of him or he is no longer profitable. Though, I'm curious to figure out to what kind of things I can persuade him further. What do you think? What would it take for him to truly break? I mean, so far he has mostly been himself, as you might have noticed. But I am sure he can be taken apart on a whole other level than what I have done so far."

The tall skeleton has nothing to say. His captor is right and both of them know it. Papyrus just hopes he can deal with whatever they will do to Sans. The hope of saving his brother is close to nothing. Papyrus has no plan or idea as to how he could manage to get his Sans back to the way he was before. His captor walks in front of Papyrus, who is lead by a leash attached to his usual collar, before they stop in front of a door. 

"So, if you behave nicely, you might even have an enjoyable time.” 

Papyrus is brought into a room already filled with a crowd of different monsters. It was close to a dozen of them, as far as he could see. But he doesn't really pay them any attenton. All he can focus on is Sans, who is already in the room, flirting and charming the others. 

As soon as he is inside, Papyrus is seated on a massive chair, which is fastened to the ground. 

The moment he sits down, the crowd goes quiet. Nothing is spoken anymore, but that doesn't seem necessary anyway. Aside from Papyrus, everyone appears to know just where to be what to do and what is about to happen.

Suddenly the lights dim, music starts to play and Sans begins to undresses. Slowly, sexy, enticingly. Papyrus expected a lot, but not that. While he is aware that there are monsters around, he has only eyes for his brother, who strides towards him with catlike, fluent steps.

It almost feels ... natural. Like the situation is just something they would play, and for a split second he just likes to imagine that this whole scenario is merely a jape from Sans. An idea for their plays that went too far. Thinking about it this way is so much better than to believe in the harsh reality. So, for now he decides to give in to that idea. 

This is Sans plan, and he had brought them here for a good time, to spice it up a bit and to be a little lease, he allows absolute strangers to watch them. 

Papyrus is naked after his washing, so when Sans places himself onto Papyrus lap he can’t deny the comfortable and familiar sensation of their bones against another.   
It feels so natural, just like he belongs. 

And Sans... He acts so much like himself, has only eyes for Papyrus. It is so easy to just lean forward and whisper to him what has been on his mind for so long.

"M'lord, I've missed you."

Without missing a beat, Sans pulls Papyrus face towards his own and gives him a kiss. But not just any kiss. A kiss full of longing, of desire, and a promise for more. 

Even though his chains are bound tightly, Papyrus leans forward even further, he wants to taste more of his brother. Wants to devour him whole. 

He had missed him so much. Feeling Sans being so close, imagining him safe with Papyrus, is all he wants. And right now, this is almost within his reach.

Even Sans responds just as passionately as Papyrus and wraps his shorter arms around his neck, pulling his body closer towards the broad chest. Their pelvises grind together until their genitals form. Both of their shafts rub against each other and it feels just so good! 

"Papyrus,"

He hears Sans whisper.

"I want to fuck you. I want to fuck your ass and claim it as mine. Just like it belongs."

Hearing that, Papyrus is more than willing to form an ass within an instant. Sans gets on his knees and frees Papyrus feet from his confines. The handcuffs, even though tight, have enough play to allow them to turn Papyrus around so he can hold on to the chair and present his backside to Sans. The small one doesn't take time to prepare either of them. He simply spreads the hole apart as much as possible and slams his cock inside. 

It hurts, both of them. It's too tight and the lack of lubrication doesn't let it slide in easily. But Sans simply thrusts until he is fully inside. 

Papyrus just feels whole, complete, having his brother inside him. By his side, taking him all he likes, with all the pain he is supposed to endure. This is how it must be. He moans as he is pushed into the back of the chair and holds tighter onto it. 

It feels good, really good. He can hear Sans slam his hips forward and their bones smash against another. But for some reason he can't relax. 

When he hears the first sigh that is neither his nor Sans', he realises why. Because there are monsters around. Monsters he doesn't know, who could kill them at any given moment and he could not protect his brother in this situation. Hands tied and dick deep down his butt. 

This ...

This has to stop.

"Sans stop. Please stop it."

He doesn't.

"Sans please!"

He calls out more insistent. 

"NO I WON'T! OUR GUESTS WANT TO SEE A GOOD SHOW AND I HAVE YET TO COME."

"Sans, Sans... please no. This is not good, This is not right!"

"SHUT UP MUTT AND TAKE IT, LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!"

Papyrus want to take it. Just like he always does. But he can't!

"No. No, no, no Sans no. Please!

"STOP WHIMPERING! STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU DON'T ENJOY A GOOD FUCK!"

He can feel the thrusts get harder. He hears the others moaning. And laughing. He can see them. Hiding in the shadows. He can hear their noises painfully clear over Sans own sinful sounds. 

He starts crying. 

And feels Sans pull out of him. 

Papyrus turns around, surprised about the sudden change of course. 

All he can see is Sans walking away from him, giving him a glance over the shoulder before he turns towards their audience. 

They know what is happening now.

Already one of them is on their knees, sucking on Sans dick. Another is holding him from behind and it is obvious that he is fingering whatever entrance Sans has decided to conjure.   
It doesn't take long for Sans to reach his climax and right after, he is bend over and fucked from behind. While he is leaning over, another monster is shoving their tentacles into his mouth. 

Papyrus gasps when he sees that they don't just take his mouth, but both of his sockets as well. He know how deeply intimate it feels and was never allowed to do that to Sans. 

How dare they?!

How could he?

"Sans! Save me!"

Papyrus’ scream echoes through the room. 

But nobody cares. 

He is simply ignored by everyone. 

Everyone except Sans. 

He pushes away the ones who are violating his face and turns around to face his brother. 

The expression is ... unlike anything Papyrus has ever seen on his brother. It was a horrified, afraid, disgusted and uncertain expression. The one fucking his backside is still plunging into him but Sans kicks at them until they back off. 

He then goes to Papyrus, who is scrambled on the floor, only his hands around the chair are keeping him in place. Sans takes his little brother’s face in his hands and asks:

"What did you say?"

"save me." 

Papyrus whispers. 

He can see it! He can see how those words call out to Sans. He sees how he responds to the words and he feels his uneasy and that Sans just doesn't know why he feels so bad about those words being directed at him. 

But he follows his impulse. Sans drops to the floor and cradles Papyrus in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. 

Papyrus knows he should be happy about it. But not feeling the calming beat of Sans soul is the last things that makes him realise how wrong the situation is. 

Nothing is okay.

Nothing at all. 

"Sans! What are you doing? You are supposed to entertain our guests, not cuddle with the pet. That, you can do in your spare time. Now go back to your task!"

"NO!"

Papyrus can see how the others eyes narrow. The monster holding them hostage is clearly upset.

"No? What do you mean by that?"

"HE CAN'T PLAY. GET HIM AWAY!"

Their captor comes closer. They tower threateningly above them, emitting an aura that screams danger. Papyrus is aware of the severity of the situation but doesn’t know what to do.   
Sans, as usual, doesn’t show any fear. He still is torn, doesn’t know why he feels so strongly about the whole situation. Even going so far as to disobey his master. But the impulse to protect Papyrus is so much stronger than his fear, his wish to please and the threat of losing the approval of his master. 

“Sans… you seem to forget what you are here for. Who you obey!”

Sans face scrunches in agony. He wants to listen to his master so badly. If anyone would understand that, it’s Papyrus but nonetheless, Sans does not budge. 

“He needs to get away. This is not right! You said I have free roam in what I decide to do and with whom and I say no to this.”

Sans voice is quieter. But still, one can hear the conviction behind his words.

Their captors’ facial expression softens and Papyrus gets wary. 

“Sans my dear, it is true that I gave you your personal freedom, but if I give you a direct order, I expect you to act accordingly.”

He leads his hand to hold Sans’ cheek. 

“So I tell you now: Go back to work and let our guests fuck you till you scream.”

Papyrus is baffled when he sees that tears gather in Sans’ eyes. 

“I-I can’t… not when he is here. Please … bring him away and then I will do everything you say.”

“This was not for negotiation!”

He throws Sans in the direction of the still waiting customers and addressed to them he adds.

“Just take him.”

Yet again, Papyrus has to observe how Sans is pulled away from him, how foreign hands touch Sans body, how his brother pleadingly looks at him. Silently asking him for forgiveness while screaming out lout for the attackers to stop, to not touch him. But they just gag him until only his whimpers are audible and the tears now run freely down the cheeks. 

There is nothing Papyrus can do. The truth is: only the fact that he is here made everything worse for Sans. He is not his savior, he is his burden, he is his downfall.

As the tears stream over the small skeletons face, the guests use him any way they want. At first Sans struggles, while looking at Papyrus apologetically. Then he goes limp, just lets it happen.

Papyrus only sits there. Not even realising that he also has tears flooding from his sockets. 

“You know, under normal circumstances Sans would have enjoyed this. I don’t know what exactly you did but it seems like you managed to make it even worse for him. Congratulations! It appears having you here hurts him more than I ever could. Who would have thought?”

It’s hard for Papyrus to ignore them talking. The display before him, with Sans being handled just like a doll and the words being so true … 

“Sans! Since when are you the one to give up!”

As usual, he is the useless brother, he is in chains, he can’t do anything. But Papyrus knows: His Sans, if he is still there, he can. He would just destroy them. 

“Sans! Brother! Fight it!”

And despite it all, despite all his expectations Sans reacts. There is his blue, he can feel the magic Sans emits and so can the ones violating him, but before they can react, it’s already too late. They are dust. 

All of them. With just one strike of his attack Sans managed to kill them.

Despite what just happened before, he stands there in all his glory. Powerful. Beautiful. Spiteful. 

His eyes are blue.

He turns around. Facing their captor and Papyrus. Looking from one to the other. The torn expression is back. His eyes flicker from blue to white. He seems like he is in pain. 

His small hands ball to fists, he is shaking and mumbling something.

“I am sorry, so, so sorry. I am sorry, forgive me please.”

His voice is a whisper, hushed. Nothing like his usual so strong words. 

Who he is talking to neither of them knows. It could be an apology to Papyrus for failing to protect him. It could be an apology to his declared master for disobeying. 

Sans walks closer to them. Still visibly shivering. Still radiating danger. 

When he is right in front of Papyrus his whole posture deflates and he drops to the floor. 

Their eyes meet. 

“I’ve failed you. I am sorry! Please forgive me!”

Sans reaches out to touch his brother, but before he gets a hold of him, he is grabbed and lifted.

“NO! NO! LET ME GO! LEAVE ME BE! STOP! NO, DON’T!”

Sans screams bloody murder as he is held by his master and brought away. 

The last Papyrus sees of Sans is a crying screaming helpless face, still fighting against his inner demons. 

Then he is alone.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I am not going to finish it properly, I at least wanted to give a conclusion and show how it would have gone if I had finished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remind you that this is a fic with the theme: "How horrible can things get"

(Alternate version to previous description:  
Sans had been in their clutches for months.   
Sans in a purple revealing outfit much sluttier and provoking than when he would have been naked.   
Capturer gives Sans his soul back. Sans stares at it doesn’t know what to do. Capturer tells him to give it to the one the soul belongs to. Sans gives it to the capturer. Papyrus breaks apart over it. Cries out that this is his soul.  
Sans is supposed to pleasure Papyrus. He is very close. His eyes are white. Papyrus tries to talk to him. Sans talks back. But not the way he would. Papyrus uses their safeword. Sans eyes flicker blue for a moment but …. It doesn’t work. Papyrus is devastated. Thinks Sans is beyond fixing if not even that helps.   
First Sans is empty, then he gets his gleam in his eyes but only dedicated to his capturers.)

\---

Sans was not in a good place. Neither was his state of mind. It had taken a lot to get him to surrender. Despite himself he had given in to the tempting offer of their captor. And by doing so he had denied his brother, had brought him in danger and was not even able to get him out of the mess he had brought him into.   
And now there was the pain again.   
So much pain. So much regret. He was a failure. Every mistake that he had done in his life crashed down on him. And he was alone with it. So alone. Even if his brother were there for him, there was nothing he could do but make him feel worse.   
He deserved the pain, but he couldn’t stand it. He was not as withstanding as he wished he was. Not as unyielding as he should have been.   
They were creative in their torture methods that Sans had to admit. 

They torture him until he is truly hollow.   
They drown him.  
They burn him.  
Leaving marks for everyone to see.  
He didn’t belong to himself anymore.  
He is nothing more than a shallow husk.

\---

Papyrus is terrified  
Days pass. They violate Sans, but let the brothers together. Making Papyrus realise that his brother is truly gone. He does not react to touching, words or anything at all.   
“You said your soul was mine.”  
Papyrus croaks with tears in his eyes.  
“How could you let them have it?”  
He is desperate. He doesn’t know what to do. That is what his lord was for. Sans knew what to do. Sans always made it right. Even when all was wrong Sans did what needed to be done. Papyrus had never felt so lost. So alone.   
No, that is not true.   
One time he had.   
That one time where Sans was at his will and command.   
But that was different. Inside he had still been Sans  
This shell.   
This hollow being.  
That is not his Sans anymore and he isn’t sure if he ever would be again.  
And he is at fault.  
He had failed to protect his brother like he had sworn.   
One of the many promises he had broken in time but the most important that he had given to himself.

\---

 

They get free. Papyrus breaks his bonds and dusts all the monsters. Sans is in horror about it and tries to fight Papyrus.  
Papyrus gives Sans his soul back but he is not recovering. Back home he still tries to fight Papyrus until he acknowledges him as his new master and Papyrus it terrified. He does not want to have Sans as his slave he has tried it and it was horrible.  
But he makes do. He gives Sans tasks and lets Sans pleasure him and he enjoys it partly and is disgusted by that.   
In the end after he has tried to make Sans remember, tried and hoped for a reset to come. He does what he thinks is the only way. He does what his tormentors did to Sans again. And Sans, even though trained properly, tries partially to defy it but fails. Until he is broken lying on the floor, Papyrus binds himself up and orders Sans to do justice.   
And Sans hesitates. He is supposed to be good to his master. But masters order was to do justice. And so Sans starts. And then throws himself into a fit. In fury he recalls what has been done to him what Papyrus has done and he is terrified.   
Disables Papyrus legs beyond repair.  
Papyrus tried to cradle Sans into his arms but Sans pushes him away. Looks him in the eye with utter terror of what Papyrus has done to him.   
And Papyrus doesn’t know what to do.

“This was the only way”  
“I wished you had left me the way I was, at least I wouldn’t have remembered what … what they - what you … did to me.”  
He swallowed hard.   
“At least I would have been numb to it all. And knowing “  
It was so difficult to speak.  
“Knowing how weak I have been. What they could subject me to. What you did. AGAIN. even after you promised. I had preferred to stay that way. Or be dead but, in the end it was more or less the same.”  
He laughed without smiling  
“At least if you had left me like that you could have used me, so better than dead in a way.”  
The words of his brother cut deep.   
They were supposed to and Sans had every right to it  
Papyrus was despicable for doing what he did.  
“I don’t even blame you. You have proven time and time again what you are capable of. I decided to stay.”  
He got up.  
“a-are you going to leave me?”  
“No … maybe … I don’t know but I don’t really care either.”  
In a state like this he knew what Sans might do. He didn’t know if he was entitled to stop him from this.  
He just took a few steps then stood still  
“I begged them. I begged them for mercy knowing it would do nothing. How-how could I do this?”  
Sans was shaking.  
“I-I even begged for you to come, I remember. I know I didn’t want to involve you but in the end I just wanted someone to end this. I didn’t even care if you were brought into danger. I had just hoped… hoped you’d come.”  
And you didn’t, until it was too late. Was the unspoken aftermath  
“And when you were there you could do nothing. The only thing that came from it was seeing me like this.”  
“i never wanted you to see me like this.”  
Sans voice was just a whisper.  
Papyrus inched closer. He wanted to comfort his brother so badly. But when he stretched out his hand Sans just slapped them away.  
“Don’t touch me!”   
He hissed full of spite.   
Spite for his tormentors  
Spite for Papyrus  
Spite for himself.  
In the end he didn’t leave. He went into his room  
The next day Sans was cooking.   
It was an eerie routine and papyrus felt more than a little disturbed.   
“I decided I would keep on going. It would be a victory for them if I gave up like that. I won’t give them that satisfaction.”  
There he was again.  
His Sans  
His lord   
But he didn’t look Papyrus in the eyes.   
And Papyrus understood.  
“Papyrus I hate you.”  
It seemed random and out of the blue but it didn’t really surprise him.  
“I hate you for all you did and for all you didn’t do.”  
That is right, whatever he did was wrong, and when he didn’t do anything he only made things worse. He was a failure in everything he did.  
“And I hate myself.”  
That was a surprise.  
“For all I let happen to you. I wanted to protect you, to keep you from harm, I failed in every part of that.”  
“And I hate myself for what I did to you.”  
He didn’t need to look at Papyrus non-existent legs for them both to know what he meant.  
“you don’t have to be mad about that. I deserved it. More than that. I was just so glad to have you back. I hadn’t thought of how much you would suffer. I know you are stronger than tha-“  
“No! I am not!”  
Silence.  
“All this time I tried my best to be strong. For both of us, I reached my limits so many times, I surpassed myself so many times as well because I had to. But I can’t anymore Papyrus.”  
Papyrus had nothing to say to this neither had Sans.  
They did what they had to in silence. 

\---

They developed a routine. Even with Papyrus being like this Sans took care the best he could but in the underground the way it was it was just a matter of time before they would have to face problems. Sans was mentally exhausted. And Papyrus physicality was limited so much more than it used to be. Not to mention his mental state due to his uselessness and the blame on what had happened was churning on him.   
Things turned how they had to. Sans went out to work. Papyrus was alone. He was drowsy when they took him. He didn’t give much resistance. It was futile anyway. Sans was better off without him. Sans hated him. With reason.   
They didn’t end him  
And Sans came to his rescue.   
Sans gets forced to do what he has done before. Is forced to watch. As Papyrus is being violated, especially his soul, which is very bad and triggers Sans hard.   
Sans gets pregnant by them. Hates that thing within him. Tries to get it out only hurts himself in the process.  
Sans dies and asks Papyrus to take care of the kid.   
Papyrus and the baby get freed by Alphys.  
He takes care of the child. But wants to rip out the pieces that aren’t sans  
Calls him his little lord. Is very affectionate. And then very cruel

“Living with Daddy is not easy.   
He can be very lovely. But then … then he gets mad and I don’t know why.  
You should have never been born.   
You are a disgusting creature.  
He died because of you.  
They have raped him and you are what came out of it.  
But you are the only thing left of him  
So you have to take his place.  
Daddy touches me. Hard. It hurts but Ido not struggle. I deserve it after all.   
I have to be a good boy.  
Maybe then Daddy will be happy.   
Maybe then Daddy will love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now is your chance to leave. This fic contains no happiness, no fun, no fluff. It developed from a conversation that went somewhat like this.
> 
> "They have endured so much already I doubt there is anything that really could hurt them anymore."  
> "Are you sure about that?"  
> "... well now that you mention it, imagine: ..."  
> "Oh my god that is horrible! ...Could you make it worse?"  
> "... I think I can."
> 
> From there it only spiraled downwards and was basically just an experiment to see how much worse anything could become. 
> 
> This is a team effort. Any terrible, horrible, disturbing fic I have ever read has influenced this.
> 
> And last but not least: Those are my usual SFbros but the fic does not play in my cannon timeline. Like hell would I officially let them go through this.


End file.
